Rabbit attack
by HastalatPasta
Summary: Italy brings home thousands of rabbits. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia

kolkolkol

"What is that?" Romano asked when he saw Italy holding a fluffy white animal.

"A rabbit, Fratello! Isn't it cute?" Italy was cuddling the white rabbit and patting its back.

"Yea sure," Romano scoffed.

"Don't you want to hold it?" Italy held out the rabbit in Romano's face and smiled. "Come on, come on!"

Romano sighed and carefully took the rabbit out of Itay's hand and held it. "It's so fluffy."

"Isn't it?" Italy giggled and opened the door. A whole army of rabbits came in and conqured the room.

"JUST WHERE DID THEY ALL COME FROM?" Romano was dancing around, trying to avoid not stepping on them.

"Saa~ I was taking a siesta and soon they all came up to me," Italy sat down and was soon surronded by rabbits.

"Are you planning to keep ALL of them?" Romano said as he kept hoping around.

"Should I?" Italy was petting the rabbits with a smile.

"NO! Give them out to the others!" Romano slipped and fell down, and was then buried by rabbits. "Help."

Italy crawled to Romano and helped him sit up. "Can we keep two Fratello?"

"Fine. Now start calling people," Romano sighed.

"Roger~" Italy got up and started making phone calls.

kolkolkolkol

Everyone gathered in the two italian's house, wondering why they were rabbits all over the place.

"They're so cute," Liechtenstein giggledas she picked one up.

Switzerland smiled at Liechtenstein as he also picked one up.

"Ne Su-san, aren't they cute?" Finland giggled as he knelt down as rabbits surronded him.

Swedan nodded as rabbits started pawing his leg.

Mr. Puffin was getting attacked by rabbits as Iceland just watched him. "Have fun Puffin."

Germany knocked on the door. "Italy?"

Romano bursted out from the door with Italy behind him, running around.

"Veneciano! GET THEM OFF ME!" Romano yelled.

"They're on me too!" Italy yelled back a he ran in another direction.

China seemed confused, until he saw rabbits behind the two's back, nibbling on their shirt. "AIYAH! SOMEONE GET HOSE RABBITS OF THEM ARU!"

Japan nodded and chased after Italy. "WAIT FOR ME ITALY!"

England sent flying mint bunny to go help Romano.

aruaruaru

Romano and Italy sighed in exhaustion as they sat down, the rabbits finally off.

"Dude, what happened?" America asked.

"Veneciano brought the whole horde of rabbits in," Romano rubbed his head.

"Vee~" Italy laid on the grass and stared at the sky.

"So why are we here again?" France asked.

"TAKE SOME OF THOSE GODAMN RABBITS WITH YOU WHEN YOU BASTARDS LEAVE!" Romano huffed and stood back up, going in the house to clean it.

"Veeeee~~" Italy sat up.

"I'll take some," Russia got a net and went rabbit hunting.

"Wait for me Russia dear!" Ukraine chased after him with another net.

"You better not choose those rabbits over me brother!" Belarus chased after them both.

"May I take two of them home, brother?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Go ahead," Switzerland was busy thinking about the cost of money for the rabbits and houses to make for them and etc...

"I'll name this one hamburger 1! And this one can be Hamburger 2!" America laughed.

"Do you plan on cooking them?" England said, shocked.

"OF COURSE NO! I'M GONNA ROAST THEM!" America boasted.

"OH MY GOD" England gasped.

"Having a rabbit would be nice," Japan picked on up and cuddled it. "So soft!~"

Denmark was getting attacked by rabbits and pinned to the ground.

Swedan was having a staring contest with a particular rabbit.

Iceland was just wondering where the heck his Puffin was.

aruaruaru

Romano finished fixing the house and cleaning up by the time everyone left. He sat on the sofa and sighed.

_tug_

Romano looked down on his leg to see a brown rabbit tugging on his leg. He picked it up and placed it on his lap.

"Never seen you before," He petted it and it snuggled againist hi. "I guess it's no bad to keep you..."

"_Well thank you for keeping me Romano-chan~"_ The rabbit spoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Romano yelled.


	2. Extra story

_Extra story from rabbit attack_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Romano said to the brown rabbit who just spoke to him.

"_Is something the matter, Roma-chan?" _The rabbit asked.

"HOW CAN YOU TALK?" Romano backed away from the speaking rabbit.

_"Is something wrong with that?" _

"Yes. Rabbits dont usually talk..."

"_I'm special!"_

"The hell..." Romano shook his head and stood up. "Want anything to eat?"

"_You please!"_

Romano sweatdropped and handed a carrot. "Here. Rabbits like carrots don't they."

The brown rabbit nibbled on the carrot.

"I should give you a name," Romano said.

"_Sure. Any name is fine."_

"Are you a male or female?"

_"Male."_

_"_...Then I'll name you Antonio..." Romano blushed. ((I SENSE SPAMANO))

_"Sounds nice! And why are you red?" _The rabbit kept nibling on the carrot.

"N-NOTHING!" Romano shook his head. "So what now?"

"_Dunno."_

"Fratello! Everyone took the rabbits away!" Italy hopped onto the coach, next to Romano, while hugging a black rabbit. "Ne ne Nii-chan! Ludwig started talking to me!"

"Who's Ludwig?" Romano sneered.

"This one!" Italy held up the black rabbit with a smile.

Romano picked up Antonio. "So did Antonio."

"Vee!~" Italy said as he petted Antonio as Romano poked Ludwig.

Italy got a carrot and handed it to Ludwig. Ludwig nibbled on it.

aruaruaru

The day after the rabbit event, everyone was calling each other, telling news about their talking rabbit.


End file.
